


Risky Liaison

by zelico



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BDSM, But there's a little plot, Consensual Sex, Everything is consensual, F/M, Modern AU, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, with a minor theme of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelico/pseuds/zelico
Summary: Kagome, nearing 30, feels depressed about her life not being more put together. She decides to venture out on a dating website, where she makes contact with the half-demon Inuyasha. The two meet up at a hotel, where things get spicy. CW: explicit sexual content, BDSMVery graciously beta-read by superpixie42! She vastly improved the story, making it so much more enjoyable for readers. Be sure to check out her works here and on Tumblr!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning - explicit sexual content (primarily in chapter 2), PWP, but a little plot with theme of depression; BDSM
> 
> Disclaimer - This story is meant to be enjoyed as fantasy. Meeting up with a stranger for sex can be really dangerous IRL. Please be safe.

Kagome took a breath and a big gulp of wine as she sat down at her desk to open her laptop. _I'm really doing this…_

For the past two years she had been spiraling. Here she was - stuck at a dead end job despite applying to hundreds of others, watching her three friends thrive both professionally and personally, and not to mention her own little brother had just landed his dream job and married the love of his life. Here she was just barely hanging on by a thread. Gaining 20 pounds in the last 6 months didn't exactly help her self-esteem either.

Approaching 30 and feeling like her life was going nowhere, alcohol had slowly become a comforter. Probably too much so. But she felt she wasn't an alcoholic...at least not yet. There were still many times she craved a drink but resisted because she needed to be sober for one reason or another. Of course, on such occasions, she immediately sucked down half a bottle of wine as soon as she was home alone.

Lately, getting buzzed and drinking herself to sleep just weren't cutting it anymore. She wanted something a little more intense to take her mind off of her emotional pain. Her sex drive had become another way she found some relief from her quarter life crisis. All alone, she had experimented more than ever before these past few months. Much of that experimenting involved new toys, as well as pinching, pulling and light spanking. But there was only so much she could do herself, and her masochistic curiosity was growing.

So, with liquid courage in her system, she set out to see what she could find online. It took nearly two hours of searching to find exactly what she was looking for. Many of the first websites she landed on led to paying for a dominator, which she really didn't want. Oh she wanted to be dominated, but paying for it felt gross, not to mention it was illegal in her area. She was also wary of anything suspicious that looked like it could be a trap for falling victim of sex trafficking. She had heard of a few sad stories of things like that happening to women in her city.

Finally she came across a place that looked right. It was set up similar to a dating site, where she made a profile and got sent suggestions for potential matches. But it also included chat rooms. _Jackpot!_ she thought as she joined a BDSM chat room for locals in her city.

As it was getting late and the alcohol in her system was making her drowsy, she spent just a few minutes perusing the chat. _Education...I'll learn some things before acting on anything_. And learn she did. She saw many ideas that never even occurred to her, some of which horrified her and others which excited her. But she also saw a lot of the importance of safe words and boundaries, as outlined by the chat room rules and emphasized by many of the participants. That night, she went to bed pondering a good system and safe word to use to make sure things didn't get out of control...in case she decided to actually follow through on this impulse when she sobered up tomorrow.

* * *

Inuyasha found himself in the chatroom yet again. His perverted friend, Miroku, had created a profile for him and insisted he give it a try. He swore that not everyone on there was just looking for a one night stand, although many of them certainly were. It was how he met Sango, his fiance, after all.

The hanyou couldn't understand why he found himself so drawn to this website. Maybe it was the fact that most people on it were open minded. And not everyone was open to being with a half-demon. Even though it was a bunch of sexually charged strangers online, he felt a weird sense of acceptance there.

Up to that point, he had only had his account for a few weeks, and never bothered to make contact with any of his matches; instead, he opted for the more public space of the chat room. One evening, he saw a new girl log on the chat, but she failed to introduce herself. Curious, he clicked on her profile and learned that she lived in his general area - the western part of the city. _She's pretty cute_ , he thought to himself. Just as he was about to message her, her status went offline. Only slightly disappointed, he decided if it was meant to be, he would try again tomorrow.

* * *

All day at work, Kagome's mind was swimming with the things she saw on the website the night before. As soon as she got home, she popped in a microwave dinner and opened up her laptop. She wanted to see things through sober eyes just to be sure the prospect of BDSM actually sounded appealing. And it did. She found herself aroused and in need of relief as ideas continued to swim through her mind. After she ate her light but satisfying meal, she laid on her bed and used her vibrator to bring on her orgasm as she fantasized. Then did the same in the shower with the removable shower head massager.

Over the next few days, she spent her evenings getting more and more vocal in the chatroom. Then she engaged a few guys in private chats. A couple of them gave her a very bad feeling and she blocked them. But she was enjoying flirting with the others. After a week, she was only maintaining contact with one - a hanyou named Inuyasha.

 **Inuyasha:** Hey birdie

 **Kagome:** [eye roll emoji] hey _doggie_ …

 **Inuyasha:** haha hey now, at least my nickname for you is somewhat sentimental. Yours is just demeaning!

 **Kagome:** just because you pulled birdie from my namesake doesn't make it less demeaning :P

 **Inuyasha:** you know you love it ;)

 **Kagome:** yeah sure :)

When she was being honest with herself, she actually did like it. In fact, she was surprised that he knew her name had meant birdcage. And his silly use of the affectionate name over the last few days often gave her butterflies in her stomach.

 **Inuyasha:** So what are you up to today, my bird?

She giggled at that.

 **Kagome:** Just unwinding with a glass of pinot after a rough day at work. You?

 **Inuyasha:** Yuck. How can you drink that?

 **Kagome:** Because it's delicious! What's your poison?

 **Inuyasha:** I'm a beer and lager man.

 **Kagome:** How original…

 **Inuyasha:** You're one to talk! Besides, it's classic for a reason. Because it's good!

 **Kagome:** Hey I won't hate on your drink if you don't hate on mine!

 **Inuyasha:** Alright, fair enough. Drink your pinot in peace!

 **Kagome:** I will thank you very much!

 **Kagome:** hey so...I was wondering something…

 **Inuyasha:** yeah?

 **Kagome:** Have you ever done some of the stuff they talk about in the BDSM chat?

Inuyasha was a little intrigued that she brought up the topic. He knew she had never done any of that because she had admitted so in the group chat, which had turned out to be a huge mistake. She had told him that was what had attracted many creeps to private message her.

 **Inuyasha:** hmmm, why do you ask? You curious?

 **Kagome:** I asked you first!

 **Inuyasha:** Is this an invitation? :D

 **Kagome:** Don't be a creep! I'm just asking a question!

 **Inuyasha:** haha alright, alright. Honestly, no, I haven't done anything like that.

 **Inuyasha:** But seriously, why do you ask?

 **Kagome:** …

 **Inuyasha:** This is an invitation, isn't it?!

 **Kagome:** … maybe…

 **Inuyasha:** tsk tsk...you know you probably shouldn't ask to have sex with someone you haven't even met. I could be a serial killer for all you know.

Kagome felt a little self-conscious and embarrassed at that. _I probably sound desperate to him… I mean, I am… but still…_

 **Kagome:** …

 **Inuyasha:** Hey come on, I'm just messing with ya

 **Inuyasha:** are you seriously wanting to meet up?

 **Kagome:** yeah...I mean if you do. You've messaged me everyday for the past week so I thought maybe you were interested too.

 **Kagome:** But nbd if you don't want to.

 **Inuyasha:** no, I definitely want to! How about I take you out for a proper date though? Dinner and maybe a movie?

 **Kagome:** ...I had something a little less cliche in mind :)

 **Inuyasha:** It's cliche because it works!

 **Inuyasha:** But you've piqued my interest… what exactly did you have in mind?

 **Kagome:** I had a sort of "semi" role play/bondage scenario in mind. And I thought it would be a little more exciting to act it out as our first meetup or whatever.

She couldn't quite pinpoint why she was reluctant to call it a date.

 **Inuyasha:** Exciting… or risky. Do you have some kind of death wish woman? How do you know you can trust me?

 **Kagome:** It could be risky for you too! For all you know I'm actually a man looking to lure other men into some weird trap.

 **Inuyasha:** Except I'm half-demon. I can sense danger a mile away. Besides, very few men pose any real threat to me.

Kagome was on her third glass of wine at this point, and the buzz was starting to affect her as she was getting annoyed.

 **Kagome:** Ok fine, I admit it's a little risky for me. If you don't want to do this, that's fine. I'll just figure something else out!

 **Inuyasha:** Relax, woman. I'm just looking out for you, is all. Don't go chatting up other shitty guys to carry out this fantasy of yours just cause you're mad at me.

 **Kagome:** I never said I was going to go chatting up other creeps!

 **Inuyasha:** Good!

A full minute passed before he continued.

 **Inuyasha:** you really wanna do this, huh?

 **Kagome:** kinda...yeah…

 **Inuyasha:** i'll do it. But let's switch over to video chat to hash out the details. And that way you at least know me a little better before doing this.

 **Kagome:** that's fair.

They spent until midnight on video chat. At first they talked about birth control (Kagome was getting injections) and came up with a system of safe words to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Then Kagome spent some time describing some ideas she'd had in mind that she really wanted to try out. She also shared some smutty short stories with him to give him an idea of the mood she was going for. There was one thing in particular that Inuyasha was skeptical about. When Kagome tried to assure him that that was actually something she had already explored on herself and knew she enjoyed it, he smugly told her to show him. After some flirty arguing, they both ended up getting naked and masturbating while watching the other pleasure themself.

They continued talking as they redressed. Inuyasha lightly chastised her once more for wanting to do something so reckless, but also expressed a desire for something more than a one-time hookup. Kagome couldn't deny that hearing him say that sparked a little happiness in her, but she quickly kept that spark at bay for fear of getting her hopes up over something that could very easily be a huge let down.

* * *

Inuyasha waited around the corner of the hotel hallway, eyeing the room Kagome had texted him she reserved. He couldn't believe this woman, putting herself in danger like this. _I shouldn't even go through with our plans. I ought to lecture her on how utterly stupid she is!_ During their past week of messaging, he was starting to feel a desire to protect her. But during their video chat that they had to finalize their plans...he knew he also wanted to fuck her senseless.

When he caught a whiff of a woman wearing a warm and flowery scented perfume, he hoped it was her. Not only was her scent appealing, but he was getting eager as his mind replayed the image of her legs spread eagle, hanging over the arms of her desk chair as she played with her clit. Thankfully his hopes were right as he saw her exit the elevator and stop directly in front of her - or their - hotel room. He clenched his right fist, which felt a little strange since he had clipped and filed down the claws on that hand. He could sense her nervousness. As soon as the doubt crept in his mind, so did the memory of their conversation.

" _ **You can't let anything you smell from me stop you! This is my first time doing something like this, so of course I'm going to feel nervous! That doesn't mean I want you to stop. That's why we have the safe word."**_

So he made his move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning - explicit sexual content; BDSM
> 
> Disclaimer - This story is meant to be enjoyed as fantasy. Meeting up with a stranger for sex can be really dangerous IRL. Please be safe.

Kagome stopped only to reach into her purse for the room key. As she pulled the card out, she felt a body hover over from behind. Then it was completely pressed up against the length of her back. Two hands gently gripped her hips. It was him.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed out, not quite a question but still needing confirmation it was him.

"Kagome," he responded. His voice had sounded sexy on their video chat, but to hear him whisper her name in her ear so seductively nearly gave her chills.

It was a little unnerving having a strange man she'd never met in person, a half demon whom she really knew very little about, whose name she'd only known for 10 days, touch her so intimately. But she was determined to see this through.

Inuyasha wondered if she was going to back out. A small part of him hoped she would, because now that he was right up on her, touching her and smelling her, he knew he wouldn't have it in him to stop unless she wanted to. She was stiff. It was obvious she was making a point to neither pull away from nor lean into him. The only movement she made was to insert the key card and push the door slightly open.

Kagome waited several seconds as she held the door open, wordlessly inviting him to take charge. But he just stood still behind her, holding her hips and smelling her hair. "Well?" she asked with a slight smirk; she knew exactly what he was waiting for.

He let out a low growl, actually giving her chills, and answered, "Don't be a tease, woman."

She couldn't hold back her nervous chuckle, before quietly giving the signal. "Green."

 _Thank you!_ Inuyasha thought as he forcefully pushed her inside the room, turned her around and pinned her against the wall adjacent to the door. He looked in her eyes, almost searching for something to indicate that she was okay. At that point he realized there would likely be a small voice in his mind all night wondering how she was doing and questioning if he was hurting her. Not only could he easily harm her fragile human body with his own hanyou strength, but they were getting rough - or as she had put it - _adventurous_. But he had already agreed beforehand _not_ to ask her if she was okay. Apparently she had a past boyfriend who constantly asked her that during sex and it always killed the mood. _**That's what the safe word is for**_ , she had insisted.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was going through Inuyasha's mind as he looked at her so intently as he had her pinned tightly against the wall, slowly bringing her hands above her head and holding them there with one of his own. Thinking he might be seeking reassurance, she gave him an ever so slight nod of her head. Apparently that was all he needed. He pressed his lips to hers hard, quickly sticking his tongue through and hungrily kissing her as he gently squeezed her throat. She felt his fangs with her tongue. Her eyes shut as she let out a few whimpers into his mouth.

His hand left her neck and went to her backside, trailing down to her butt. He never stopped his devouring kiss when he tightly grabbed her cheek and pulled her hips toward his as he bucked forward. The motion caused her to quiver and moan. The scent of her arousal reached his nose, spurring him on to thrust forward a couple more times. He pulled his head back to look at her face while he used the claws of his left hand to rip open her black tank top and reveal a lacey, black push up bra that made her breasts look so inviting. He clawed at her shirt straps so that he didn't have to remove his right hand from keeping her arms pinned up. He gave her gray lounge shorts the same treatment, ripping them to shreds so they easily fell off her hips. Her panties matched her bra, and he took a few seconds to take in how beautiful her near-naked body looked.

Kagome felt a small surge of confidence as Inuyasha looked her over with such a lustful look in his eyes. It felt good to be wanted by someone so handsome. Even with his own red t-shirt and black sport shorts on, she could see how muscled he was. Any sense of self-consciousness she felt about her body left when he growled lowly at the sight of her bared before him. He kissed her hungrily as he groped her clothed breast before he started pushing her panties down. When it reached her knees, he tried to nudge her leg up to step out. But she held her foot firmly down.

"Step out of your underwear, wench," he demanded in a hoarse whisper.

She looked at him with timid eyes and tight lips. With a slight tremor she shook her head 'no.' Had his nose not been able to smell that she was entirely aroused and in no way scared, he would have certainly stopped. _Damn, she's a good actress_. _If it's punishment she wants, it's punishment she's gonna get_.

He let go of her wrists and quickly shoved her panties down, forcing her legs out of them. Then he turned her around, pressed her front side flat against the wall and held her wrists together behind her back. After a quick moment of contemplation, he placed her panties over her head with the crotch tucked nicely between her jaws. Though she hadn't been sure, she suspected he might do this, so she had recently put on a fresh pair just to be safe. Using a hair tie she had on her wrists, Inuyasha tightened the slack behind her head so that the makeshift gag fit snug.

"How much do you plan on disobeying me, woman?" he asked, then spanked her just hard enough to bring some pink to her bottom and cause her to flinch. "I'd hate to have to turn this beautiful ass red and raw by the end of the night." He spanked her two more times. She whined with each smack, and her sex was getting wetter.

He let go of her hands and worked on unclasping her bra. When the hooks came apart, he told her to take it off while he grabbed the wrist bindings from her bag of goodies that she had told him about during their video chat. Pleased that she had shrugged the bra off and now stood completely naked before him, he turned her around to look her over once more. It was clear he admired the sight before him.

With a little more tenderness, he pulled down her gag and leaned down to kiss her as he dropped the wrist restraints on the floor and palmed her left breast. His left hand gently gripped her waist, then slowly moved to her back, swiping back and forth across her soft skin. Her breath hitched when he started playing with her nipple. She couldn't help but want him to start removing his clothes too, so she dared to start lifting his shirt up. He smirked and teased, "Getting eager, huh?" She thought he might punish her with another smack to her backside, but was pleasantly surprised when he quickly removed his shirt and pressed up against her, taking her mouth to his own once again. Feeling his muscled chest and abs against her skin felt invigorating as her hands grabbed onto his shoulders.

They were enveloped in their impassioned kiss, roaming each other's bodies with their hands for a while before Kagome grew frustrated that she was the only one naked. She snaked her hands down between them to make work of pushing down the waistband of his shorts. But before she could get a good grip, he grabbed her wrists with his left hand and spanked her hard with his right. "Did I say you could strip me, woman?" he growled.

Hey eyes misted and she looked at him pleadingly. He kissed harshly, then turned her around to face the wall yet again, holding her hands together above her head. He gave her another hard spank and commanded, "Apologize."

"I'm...I'm sorry…" she said weakly.

Kagome felt another hard smack to her ass and winced. She was both aroused and relieved. This pain was exactly what she was seeking. Though it was a silly game with a stranger, the punishment felt like a welcome distraction from her life.

"I'm sorry, 'what'?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Sir… I'm sorry, _sir_ …" she answered.

"Atta girl," he said as he massaged her tender bottom. "But because you were impatient, you'll have to wait a little longer before you get to enjoy the sight and feel of my cock."

When she let out a small groan of disappointment, he really wanted to shove his pants down and fuck her right there. But instead he brought both of his hands to her breasts and gave her nipples a good, hard pinch, causing her to yelp softly. He quickly bent down to pick up the cloth wrist binding he had dropped earlier. Turning her to face him, he hastily tied her hands together. He gave her a bruising kiss, then put the make-shift gag back in place and picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed.

He noticed she had already shimmied a small pole between the head of the bed and the wall so that it pointed up towards the ceiling; he made use of it by sliding her tied up arms up and over it. Now she was laid out on the bed with her hands bound up to the pole by the head of the bed. He took her naked form in yet again, thoroughly enjoying the sight of her. She squeezed her legs together in faux innocence. She was going to put up a small fight, and that thought strangely excited him. He pulled down his shorts but left on his red boxer briefs.

Even though he was still covered, Kagome got a good eye full of his muscled thighs and growing erection. She couldn't wait to see him naked. He climbed over her, caging her with his arms on either side of hers. He pulled down the gag...he honestly didn't care for it...it was only there because she had requested it...and pressed his lips to hers, quickly pushing his tongue through and enjoying the taste of her mouth. She fought the temptation to moan into the kiss, and instead worked on her own efforts to put up a fight. Squirming beneath him and pulling on the restraints on her wrists, she turned away from the kiss, effectively pushing his tongue out of her mouth.

He grabbed her chin to face him, and with a fierce grip forced his mouth to hers. When her lips stay shut tight, he bit her lower lip to force her mouth open, allowing his tongue back in. Though she continued to squirm against him, his tongue in her mouth was a welcome intrusion.

When he pulled back to see her hooded eyes and bruised lips, he said, "God, you're beautiful." Slowly bringing his hand down between them to tease her folds, tucked tightly between her squeezed thighs, he continued, "It's too bad you're being so stubborn. You know that means I have to punish you some more…" Her heart pounded in excitement because she had a good idea of what was coming next. He bent down to whisper directly in her ear, "Now be a good girl and open your legs."

She stopped all fighting and did as she was told. He could sense her excitement as he proceeded to do something he never thought of doing before a few days ago. After scooting off of her and leaning by her hips, he used his left hand to spread open her lower lips, exposing her wet clit. He then looked back at her eyes, almost questioning if this was what she really wanted. Her ever so slight nod confirmed that she really wanted him to continue.

So he brought his right back up a few inches and swatted at her sex. Though it was more of a soft pat. It wasn't nearly as hard as Kagome had anticipated, and she couldn't help but let out a little giggle when he looked back at her to make sure she was alright. He smirked for a moment, but quickly returned to a stern look. "You think this is funny?" And he spanked her a little harder, drawing a slight whimper from her. "Let's see how much you're laughing when I'm through with you." And he smacked her again, increasing the power yet again. Her seductive whimpers and the smell of her arousal, as well as her legs remaining wide open for his assaults, showed that she really was enjoying this. He continued spanking her sex again and again, 10 slaps in total, until she was red, slightly swollen and soaked.

When he looked back at Kagome, tears were leaking from her flushed face and her chest was rising and falling deeply with her heavy breathing. He brought his face down between her legs to give her a few long, soothing licks from her opening to her folds. Her moans told him she was relishing this. He climbed off to grab her purse full of sex toys, pulling out a plastic string of beads and lube.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the beads in his hands, feeling nervous. That was something new she bought to try out, never having had a chance to experiment on them before. He lathered them up and teased her clit and pussy before gently pushing the smallest one into her tight hole. She closed her eyes and winced at the intrusion, forcing herself to relax. When he pushed the second one in, she tried giving herself an internal pep talk, but as he started on the third, she realized that at least for the time being, anal play was NOT for her.

"Red, red, red!" she exclaimed as the third bead, the largest of the three so far, penetrated her.

Immediately Inuyasha stopped, feeling slightly panicked. "Shit, I'm sorry! Do you want me to pull them out?"

She nodded as she said, "Yes, please, but not too fast."

"Alright, let me know if I need to stop."

He slowly pulled the beads out. She winced a little with each one, and let out a sigh of relief when the final one came out. He threw the beads on the floor and started massaging her bottom in an attempt to comfort her.

Kagome was very grateful for his soothing touch. She let nearly a minute go by, relaxing into his massage, before saying, "I'm okay now… green."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And don't hold back!"

"If you say so. I hope you don't regret saying that," he said with a glint in his eye as he climbed over her. He lavished her mouth as he teased her folds with his blunted fingertips. When she was finally relaxed again, he slid one finger into her wet sex. Catching her moans in his mouth, he slid in a second, and then a third finger and pumped at a steady rhythm.

The friction of his hands pumping into her felt wonderful. As he continued his finger fucking, she opened her hips just a little wider and thrust into his movements. Her arousal flared when he curled his fingers, hitting her g-spot. But just as her pleasure was rising, he pulled away from her.

"Not just yet, beautiful," he whispered with a promise of more pleasure to come.

He slipped the gag back into her mouth before he took the long, smooth plastic vibrator from her bag and slowly guided it into her on low speed. After a few quick pumps, he slid down between her legs to join it. He hooked his hands under thighs, bringing her core right to his lips. He gave a long, forceful lick from the top of vibrator to her clit. She mewled against the gag and just slightly arched her back. But when he started sucking her folds, grazing her clit with his teeth, she felt that coil start to tighten within her. She couldn't hold back her moans. Then, he brought out his tongue to circle her swollen nub and turned up the speed on the vibrator, causing the coil to tighten even more. When he brought his right hand out from under her leg and up to pinch her nipple, her orgasm took hold of her. She writhed and let out a string of incoherent words that were muffled by the gag.

Inuyasha hated not being able to hear the full extent of her moans and curses, so he reached up and pulled the gag out of her mouth. He would have ripped it the shreds had he not bit down his claws. His motions pulled his mouth away from her clit, allowing her a short reprieve. But he quickly returned to licking and sucking in just the right ways, and the vibrator pushing just right against her inner walls. Another wave of pleasure ripped through her.

She tensed her arms, pulling against the restraints. Back arching, she whined, "Oh fuck… Inu… aaah… yashaaaa… please…" Her legs started to spasm, involuntarily trying to close together. But her legs were no match for his hanyou strength. He held them apart as he mercilessly continued his ministrations with his tongue and managed to turn the vibrator up to its highest setting. "Shit… I can't… it's too much!" she pleaded. But he wouldn't let up. The overstimulation was driving her crazy. She swore to herself that she wouldn't use the safe word in this instance. It's not like she was in any pain. But it was tempting now that she found herself overwhelmed with the tingling sensation caused by the endless flicks of his tongue. "Please stop! I… aaah!" A slew of expletives left her mouth as another intense wave ripped through her entire body. She was sure she was close to blacking out before she sobbed, "Yellow! For the love of god, yellow!"

Immediately, Inuyasha withdrew his tongue and placed small pecks to her folds, which were thick and red from his work. He rested his chin on her pubic bone as he slid out the vibrator. Gently massaging her restless legs, he asked with a cocky grin, "How was that, my bird?"

All she could manage to reply was an "mmhmm" as she caught her breath, eyes closed and brimming with tears.

Inuyasha took a moment to decide what he wanted to do next. Fucking her mouth sounded amazing. But as he watched her beautiful chest heave up and down with her winded breathing, he decided her breasts looked more appealing. He stood up, stripped off his underwear and stroked his member a few times, bringing it to stand stiffly erect.

Kagome eyed his cock with depraved eagerness, finally getting to enjoy the sight of the naked, muscled hanyou. She licked her lips in anticipation. She was a little surprised when he climbed up to straddle her ribcage, but feeling his rigid member in the valley of her breasts caught her attention.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. Though all his weight rested on his heels, he still wanted to be sure he wasn't crushing her.

She gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Definitely."

"Good." He then grabbed her breasts to squeeze them together. He lightly pumped between the soft flesh while thumbing her hardening nipples.

She slightly arched her back and pulled against her wrist restraints. Though she was nearly calmed down from her own orgasm, she still got pleasure from the erotic sight of the man on top of her, fucking her boobs. When the opportunity arose, she tilted her head up and licked the head of the thick penis bobbing toward her.

"Damn," he hissed, pushing forward just a little more so she could fit the head of his member into her mouth. She ran her tongue around it and sucked. He pinched her nipples with just enough pressure to give her a pleasurable pain, causing her to moan onto his sensitive cock. He thrust a few more times in and out of her mouth before swiftly climbing off of her and flipping her onto her stomach.

The fabric restraints forced her arms to cross over each other slightly awkwardly, but not too uncomfortably. She didn't have time to think about her arms when Inuyasha lifted her hips, positioned himself to kneel between her knees and line himself up with her slick opening. He pushed in slowly, feeling her tight walls squeezing him.

Whimpering and quivering from the wonderful sensation of him filling her, Kagome started tearing up yet again from being so stimulated. He started off humping her slowly while massaging her butt. He spread her cheeks to get a full view of her. Her earlier reaction to anal play stopped him from trying to toy with her little hole, though the idea appealed to him. So he simply let himself imagine it as he started to thrust harder into her.

His pumps were hitting deep within her. She thought that he was reaching her womb. When he increased the power of his thrusts, she had no doubt he was pounding her cervix. He grunted as he leaned over her, pushing her shoulders and chest into the mattress. He gave her small bites along her neck and shoulder while he sped up his hips. Kagome was mewling so high she was nearly screaming with each movement.

Nearing his end and hoping to bring her over the edge one more time, he used his blunted right index fingertip to circle her clit. He was rewarded with a whimpered, "oh god," from her. Hearing her pleasured moans was such a turn on. He continued the motion until she writhed and let out a long yell. Before she reached the end of her orgasm, he squeezed her clit as hard as he could between his thumb and finger. But she was so wet he couldn't get as good of a grip as he wanted to.

The unending pinch to her swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves sent a bolt of electricity through her body, making her head spin. Kagome knew all kinds of noises were escaping her, but she couldn't make out anything she was letting out as she rode the final moments of their pleasure. Inuyasha was pumping into her as hard and fast as he could while maintaining his tight hold of her clit. She sobbed as he finally spilled into her, biting her shoulder and grunting with his last few thrusts as several shots of cum were milked from him.

Inuyasha stayed over her for a minute, licking the bruising bite and nuzzling the back of her head. With his right hand he started massaging her shoulder.

As the euphoria waned, Kagome felt her senses return to her. Tears continued to drip from her eyes. Slowly, thoughts of everything in her life she was trying to escape came flowing back to her. She made to wipe at her sniffling nose before she remembered her hands were still tied up. Inuyasha must have noticed her slight struggle because he reached up and cut free the ties that bound her. She squeezed her eyes shut and quickly wiped her nose. For a moment, she was torn between feeling ridiculous for having done what she just did and feeling disappointed it was over already. The fantasy was coming to an end and she would have to return to the real world to deal with her problems again.

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt a towel between her legs. Inuyasha had grabbed it from the side table and started to wipe the inside of her thighs. She let out a small, pained chuckle before reaching between her legs to take the towel from him so she could reach to clean out the deeper parts of herself. Then she tucked the dryer end of the towel into her vagina to prevent anymore leaking and rolled herself to lay on her side.

Inuyasha sensed her sadness and felt a twinge of worry. "Shit, are you okay Kagome? Are you hurt?"

She smiled faintly and answered, "No, I'm fine. I mean, yes, I'm a little sore, but I'm fine."

A moment of awkward silence passed before he decided to sit himself next to her with his back leaned against the pillows. He stroked the top of her head and said, "Come here." When she looked at him in slight surprise, he persisted, "Come on woman."

She pushed herself up and he guided her to sit between his legs and lean her back against him. As he started massaging her shoulders, she hummed in appreciation. After a couple minutes, he gently pushed her forward so he could rub her back.

"Thank you," she spoke barely above a whisper. Though she hadn't expected it, she appreciated the rub as she could already tell she would likely be sore tomorrow.

He started with her shoulder blades and worked his way down to the lowest parts of her back. She couldn't help but feel emotional again. Failing to fight back the tears, she tried her best not to let them show.

But Inuyasha could smell the salty water streaming her face. He stroked her hair and asked softly, "Are you regretting this?"

She shook her head as she caught her breath. "No… no, it was fun."

"Then why are you crying? Are you hurting? Was I too rough?" He thought he normally had pretty good self-awareness of his youkai strength and was always diligent to keep it in check whenever he engaged in any kind of physical activity with humans. But doubt crept in when he couldn't understand why she seemed so sad right now.

"No, you were perfect. To be honest, I don't really know why I'm crying."

He shifted behind her to stand up from the bed. She watched him scan the dresser, then crouch to open the mini-fridge, only to growl and let out a low, "Damn." As he stood back up and slipped on his underwear and shorts, he explained, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get us some waters from the vending machine."

"I'm okay with tap water," she said, knowing there were plastic cups in the bathroom.

"Woman, please," he chided. Not bothering with a shirt or shoes, he grabbed his wallet and the room key. For the short minute he was gone, she grabbed a pillow to cover her naked body.

When he returned, he opened a bottle before handing it to her. She thanked him as she took it from him. As she drank, she couldn't help thinking, _I could really go for something stronger right now._ Instead of voicing that thought, she said, "I should shower." Then she got up and made her way to the bathroom. Inuyasha's eyes followed her while gulping down half his bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to superpixie42 for her beta-work on this! Be sure to check her out here & onTumblr. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr under the same name as here (or at Zelico.tumblr.com). 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning - explicit sexual content
> 
> Disclaimer - This story is meant to be enjoyed as fantasy. Meeting up with a stranger for sex can be really dangerous IRL. Please be safe.

After a couple minutes of the shower running, Inuyasha went to the bathroom to check on Kagome. Leaning back against the bathroom counter, he prodded, "Do ya want to talk about what's on your mind?" Though he was looking at her, the steam covered glass blurred the image of the beautiful, naked woman.

The intimacy he was seeming to initiate was not lost on her, but she tried not to get her hopes up that this hookup would actually lead to something serious. "Do you honestly want to hear me talk about my problems?"

He shrugged and answered, "Yeah, but only if you feel like talking about 'em."

After she contemplated a bit, and a little more coaxing from him, Kagome ended up sharing some of her life's frustrations - the job she hated going to everyday, her unsuccessful job hunting, and being discontent with where her life was at her age. He listened, asking a question here and there. She finished by saying, "So anyway, dealing with all of that is kinda what led up to me doing this with you."

He nodded and said, "That sounds like it really sucks…" But his mind was working on a potential solution to her problem. It just so happened that his best friend, Miroku, was a headhunter with a lot of connections. _I'll touch base with him tomorrow_ … _.but for now…_ He stepped to the shower door to crack it open. "Care for some company?"

Kagome shrugged as she said, "Sure I guess… but I'm worn out. I'm not really up for a 'round two' if that's what you're aiming at."

"Keh." He slipped out of his underwear, stepped into the shower and pulled her into his arms for a tight hug.

Surprised, Kagome was stiff for a moment before allowing herself to melt into his embrace. "Why are you being so sweet to me?"

"Why are ya asking me that? We talked about this."

"Yeah...but…" _I guess a small part of me thought that if he was willing to hook up with some internet hussy, he would say whatever he could to make it happen._ "You're still being sweeter than what we talked about…"

He just pulled her in tighter. She felt strangely safe in his arms with the warm water running down her back. They stayed like that in each other's arms for several minutes. When he started to stroke the back of her wet head, she pulled away from his chest and looked up at his face. Her curiosity pushed her to slowly bring her hands up to rub the dog ears on top of his head, hoping he wouldn't be bothered by the touch.

Fortunately, he responded positively. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead to hers. Then he let out a small rumble of contentment, telling her it felt good. Feeling a small surge of confidence, she moved her right hand south along his muscled frame down to stroke his cock.

"Mmmm...I thought you said you weren't up for a round two?"

"I'm not really… but you also didn't get as much out of sex as I did… so I thought I could still give you a little something right now."

He gently grabbed her forearm to stop her for a moment. "You don't have to do that. I promise, I got plenty out of everything we just did."

She just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Then she moved down, stopping to kiss and suck on his nipple for a few moments before kneeling on the cushioned bath mat to take him in her mouth. She gripped his butt, which she couldn't help but notice was hard as a rock, as she licked and sucked him.

Inuyasha rested one arm against the shower wall and the other gently on her head. When she moved to suck on his tight sac, his head fell back with a curse. Hearing his pleasure encouraged her to continue, so she pumped his cock with her left hand as she continued stimulating his balls. Then she took him back in her mouth, lavishing as much as she could with her tongue while her hand pumped the length that she couldn't fit. Even when he warned her that he was about to cum, she continued to suck him.

"Oh fuck," he huffed as he shot the first stream of his seed into her mouth. She made a point to pull off of him after one swallow, leaving her mouth open and tongue hanging as the rest of his cum shot out. Some landed on her face, tongue and neck. The utterly erotic site of her acting so thirsty for his cum made his knees weak. "Damn, woman, what are you doing to me?"

She just gave him a pride-filled smile, feeling pretty good about her ability to bring him so much pleasure. But her exhaustion returned to her. The warm water felt so nice, and she found herself weirdly comfortable on the soft bath mat. She leaned her head to rest against his thigh and closed her eyes. He just chuckled as he stroked her head.

Kagome had no idea how many minutes passed before Inuyasha prompted her to get up so they could rest in bed. When she resisted, he lifted her up by her armpits. Despite everything they had done and all that had transpired in the last couple hours, this action made her feel very embarrassed. _God he must think I'm so pathetic_.

Despite smelling her stress and hearing her heartbeat quick, he was unaware that his action caused her to feel embarrassed. Instead, he silently wondered why her mood shifted. He felt a ping of helplessness as she made her way out of the shower and started drying off. He quickly washed himself and followed her out.

While they dressed, Inuyasha offered to grab something from the restaurant downstairs. Kagome gladly took the opportunity to ask for a fruity cocktail with extra rum and a basket of chicken strips. She flipped through the TV channels while he got some food. He returned with her order and his own of a burger and beer. They made some small talk as they sat at the little circular table to eat.

When they finished, Kagome felt a little excited when Inuyasha climbed into bed with her. They spent the next hour snuggled together in bed finishing the cheesy movie she had landed on before dinner.

Late the next morning, neither was eager to get out of the comfortable bed. As they both shifted in their waking, Inuyasha pulled her body close to his.

"Good morning," she said sleepily.

"'Mornin," he mumbled back.

"We should get up soon. Don't want to miss out on breakfast before they stop serving it."

He grumbled something about skipping breakfast and just having lunch, then asked groggily, "What time do we have to check out?"

His use of 'we' instead of 'you' brought a smile to her face. "11… tomorrow…"

He opened his eyes in surprise and tilted his head down to look at her. "Really? Were you that confident it would go well or were you just that horny?"

She shrugged, "I had hopes. But I figured even if our… hook-up… was a bust, I could still treat myself to a weekend away."

"Hmm, I see," he said as he pulled her in tight. "That's even more reason to stay in bed."

She giggled a little, but couldn't stop herself from asking, "So you're sure you don't want to run out now that you've had your way with me?"

"Keh," he huffed and started fake snoring.

Grinning, Kagome let herself rest in his arms for a while. In the comfort of the hotel bed, lying in Inuyasha's powerful arms, she felt like she was in a wonderful dream that she didn't want to wake up from. Any thoughts that tried to pop up reminding her of the reality she would have to return to on Monday were quickly pushed aside.

When she felt something hard poke her thigh, she decided she wouldn't mind a little morning sex. She teased his clothed penis with her fingers and inched her way down to kiss and suck on his nipples. He rubbed her arms and gently rocked his hips forward in response.

She then pulled his underwear down to free his cock and pump him from head to base a few times. After slipping out of her own panties, she nudged him onto his back and straddled his waist, lining herself up to him. When he pulled her down for a kiss, she quickly covered her mouth with her fingers.

"I don't think you want to do that. I have morning breath…"

"Whatever, so do I," he responded, pushing her hand away and pulling her down to meet his lips. He quickly pushed his tongue through to kiss her with deeper passion.

That morning, intercourse felt more like actual love-making than the previous night. They took their time, with Kagome riding on top for most of it. They flipped positions near the end, with Inuyasha's body flush with hers until well after he finished.

The rest of the day they spent in the hotel room talking, watching a couple of old sitcoms, and playing cards after Inuyasha bought a $5 deck from the hotel gift shop. For lunch and dinner he grabbed stuff to-go from the restaurant downstairs. He insisted on doing so since room service would automatically charge Kagome's card, and he didn't want her having to pay for anything else. That evening, after another round of passionate albeit vanilla sex, they sat together in the same manner as the night before. She was situated between his legs as he rubbed her shoulders and back, which had slowly grown sore over the course of the day thanks to being tied up the night before.

The short remainder of the weekend the two spent enjoying each other's company. Kagome dropped Inuyasha off at his home after checking out the next day. For the next few weeks, they talked on the phone at least a few minutes every day. He made a point to take her out on proper dates. He had also quickly introduced her to Miroku to help her find a new job.

Kagome saw his insecurities for the first time after nearly six weeks of dating when she asked him to be exclusive. He replied that he thought they already were and questioned if she had been seeing other guys until that point. She laughed, assuring him that she hadn't, she just wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

6 months of searching and doing interviews set up thanks to Miroku, Kagome finally landed a job with a positive work environment that afforded many opportunities for promotions.

When she met Miroku's fiancee, Sango, the two immediately hit it off. She found Sango to be a much healthier and encouraging friend than her other three friends. When Kagome told her how she used to bike race in her early college days, Sango started dragging her to spin class.

After she shared with Inuyasha how she used to compete in archery competitions in high school, he surprised her with a date at a recently built archery range that she had no idea existed. She was rusty at first, but he continued to take her there and she fell into a natural groove.

One day, as Kagome was showering, she considered how much her life had changed in the past 8 months. A new job, new friends, new man...she couldn't help but chuckle that the catalyst to all of that was a very risky liaison with an internet stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this PWP. One last shout-out to superpixie42 for beta-reading this and making it that much better for you to read :)
> 
> Also, as stated in the disclaimer, this story is meant to be enjoyed purely as fantasy. 2 words of caution: (1) please don't allow yourself to be tied up by someone you don't know; there needs to be a long-established trust in a relationship for this to be truly safe, and (2) I don't believe sex solves real life problems, especially like it led to in this story. Please don't take my writing this story as a suggestion to use sex to solve or escape life's struggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr (Zelico.tumblr.com). 
> 
> -zel


End file.
